Sakura's Diary
by someone who cares 50
Summary: Sakura's Diary. And now it's complete
1. Prolouge

Sakuras Diary

Sakuras feelings to Sasuke written in her diary.

Dear Diary,

I miss him, Sasuke-Kun. He left, Im alone. Naruto has Hinata, Neji has TenTen, Shikumaru has Ino, and I have noone.

Do you understand my pain? I love him, he thought I was a waist of life.

Please help my pain go away. You understand it. It hurts.

I miss him.

And now I tell you, Naruto is on a mission . A mission to get Sasuke, and return him to Konoha.

Sakura

A/N- please R&R. This is a prolouge. Next chapter under constuction.


	2. Return

Return

**A/N: Sorry the chapter took so long. I'm new here.**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Naruto returned this morning. With Sasuke. He has changed so much, he is nicer, to me really.**

**Ino was happy for me so was Hinata. Naruto was as surprised as me.**

**He asked me to dinner tonight, i said yes immediatly.**

**He said he missed me also.**

** Sakura**

* * *

And later that night

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I had a great time! Sasuke said he was sorry for saying what he said about me.Like :" A waist Of Life."**

**I was surprised when he walked me home he had kissed me good-night then said he loved me!**

** Sakura**


	3. The Next Day

The Next Day

2 more chapter's after this! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dear Diary, **

**Today's the day. My date with Sasuke. I'm so excited to be going out with him.**

**Well I need to go get ready.**

** Sakura**

* * *

Later that night

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I had so much fun! We went to a great place to eat, then we went to see a movie (a scary move),then we went to the park. We walked home. He kissed me good night agian. He stayed over for an hour.We talked, then made-out, then talked some more.**

**I hope next time is fun to! I wore a sparkly pink dress that went down to my knees. My hair was nicely brushed with a rose flower tiara.**

**He said I looked great.**

**He has not smirked in forever, just smiled. We must love each other. He said next time he has a surprise for me. **

** Sakura**

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. Sorry for misspelling. Next chapter will be on soon.**

**Please review.  
**

* * *


	4. The Confessions

The Confessions

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Sasuke has yet to ask me out. I understand, all of a sudden he had returned and we have went out. Naruto made a confession today, to Hinata. He said he loved her and would die for her, how sweet. Then me and Sasuke left Konoha to go to our secret place. We had talked then Sasuke made the same confession Naruto did. He's so sweet, now, and I love him.**

* * *

Later That Day

* * *

_**Hinata's Diary  
**_

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

** Naruto is so sweet, he said he would die for me. I told him I had loved him too. Then he had said,"Hinata, will you please marry me." What do you think I said? I said YES!!!!!**

* * *

Back to Sakura's Diary

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I heard Naruto purposed to Hinata today, Sasuke heard too, nothing happened, not yet.**

**Oh TenTen told something to Neji today, she said she has always loved him. Agian sweet.**

**Something has been bothering Sasuke. I wonder what.**

** Sakura :)  
**


	5. His Porposal

His Purposal.

**A/N: This is the last chapter so it will be a little shorter, sorry the title gives it away.  
**

* * *

**Dear Diary, **

**Today Sauke asked me the sweetest thing ever! He asked me to marry him!! I totally said YES!!!**

**Ino is taking me to buy a _sexy_ dress! We got the best one! We did everything for a BIG wedding in one day. It wasn't very hard.**

**I need to get ready! **

** Sakura**

* * *

**A/N; Not the end just yet.**

* * *

**Ino's diary**

* * *

**Dear Diary **

**I'm so happy for Sakura, we spent only an hour getting everything for her AND Hinata's wedding.**

**So so cute. **

** _Ino_**

* * *

**_Now Hinata's diary  
_**

* * *

**_ Dear Diary, _**

**_ Sakura is so nice she got me everything for my wedding right down to a twin dress to hers!_**

**_I love Naruto and we get along so well! Thats why we're gettin married._**

* * *

**And Sakura. For the final time**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Me and Sasuke are happy and so is Hinata, did you know she was only shy to hide her love and once Naruto purposed she is not shy! How awesome. My life is like a fairy tale. Has a happy ending.**

** Sakura**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. please review! No flames! Thanks!  
**


End file.
